


Cheolsoo (seventeen seungcheol x joshua)

by smollie21368



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollie21368/pseuds/smollie21368
Summary: I did this with a friend of mine, i originally put this on wattpad, i hope you enjoy it





	Cheolsoo (seventeen seungcheol x joshua)

Walking into the studio with the other members Joshua turned to seungcheol as he was wondering which they had to practice for the come back first " hey hyung what are we practicing first" Joshua asked tilting his head to the side as he asked the leader

Seungcheol looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, thinking about it for a while. "Try to focus on your vocals and rap for the new song, we have to get it perfect for the carats." As expected of the leader to say.

"Hmm okay" Joshua nodded his head as he headed to where the other vocal members were and stated to practice for the newest song as much as possible

Seungcheol was trying to focus on teaching the hip hop unit's maknae to rap this part, but he kept stealing glances at Joshua. Goddamit, he was too irresistible.

Joshua feeling as if someone was watching him turned around to see the leader staring at him  
"Hmm seungcheol what is it?" He asked thinking that the leader wanted something

"No it's nothing." Seungcheol quickly regained his leader like posture and continued with "tutoring" Vernon. He excused himself to get a glass of water for his "sore throat".

Josh getting curious started to follow the leader out of the from not before excusing himself from his unit groups saying he need to go to the bathroom

Seungcheol actually got a glass of water and gulped it down, setting the empty cup down afterwards with a satisfied sigh. His crush was just too alluring for his own good.

"Hey seungcheol you okay" Joshua asked as he went next to the leader who's face was red which worried him as josh put his hand that was covered by a sweater on his forehead "are you sick your so red"

"N-no I'm fine Joshua, just a bit tired from practice already heh." Seungcheol chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his arm. Gosh he was too close!! Wayyy too close!!

"You sure but your so red" josh said obviously not getting the situation that they were in "come on let's get you to sit down " Joshua said dragging the leader back to the practice room not noticing the stare at his butt that were shown in his black skinny jeans

Oh gosh Seungcheol would just love to feel that on his hand, bUT HE CAN'T. He was sat down and he purposely avoiding Joshua's worried gaze. He shouldn't be doing this as a leader, he should set his personal feelings aside.

Getting a bottle of water Joshua walked back to hand I back to the leader when he took a little trip over one of the members bags landing on scoups lap in the process

Seungcheol immediately caught the holy boy and blushed at their position. "Ah I'm sorry hyung!" Hoshi apologized and Coups was just frozen. "You okay Joshua..?"

"Ah yes sorry am I heavy I should get off " Joshua stuttered as he tried to get himself off the leader only to be held back

Seungcheol let him lay on his lap, face redder than before. "J-just for a bit.."

Nodding Joshua relax I his arms as he started to dose off because of the lack of sleep from the night before slight snuggling into the chest of the leader

Seungcheol sighs and little to no strength carries Joshua. Telling the others he'll rest. He places Joshua on his bed, tucking him in.

Suddenly seungcheol felt a pull at his shirt looking behind him it was Joshua's hand gripping onto the back of the black tee Joshua rubbing his eye with the unoccupied hand "stay please your warm its cold alone" the younger mumbled staring at the older with drowsy eyes

Seungcheol allowed a tiny blush to creep on his cheeks and he sat next to the drowsy boy. "Okay.."

Dragging the older cause him to lay down he snuggled into the warmth of the olders chest as he lay on top of him dosing off peacefully smiling a little smile

'Goddamit Joshua, you have no idea what you do to me..' Seungcheol thought with a bite of his lip, just laying there numbly.

After a hour nap Joshua woke up slightly shuffling on the olders chest looking up with the cutest dazes off look ever moving his leg while accidentally rubbing his thigh on the others crotch

Seungcheol let out a tiny whimper, one so out of character that you could mistake it for someone else other than the bold leader. 'Fuckfuckfuck-' He prayed he didn't cause any attention to be drawn to him.

Joshua's eyes were wide open by then when he heard the noise him being the curious boy he is started to move leg again to see if it got the same reaction from the older

"Joshua- wait-" Seungcheol couldn't suppress his tiny moans, a tent obviously forming. He thought he was probably getting judged so hard at that moment. "Nnn, aah.."

Joshua holding feeling for the older though him being very good at hiding started to blush at the sound the older was making as his own hard on started to form pressing against the olders leg causing a mewl from the younger

Seungcheol unconsciously started to grind upwards into Joshua's own tent, creating pleasurable friction between the two. "Fuck, Joshua- We should stopp.."

"But it feel so good" Joshua moaned as he kept on doing it nuzzling his head into seungcheols beck mewling till no tomorrow

"Ah-No, Crap.." Seungcheol was groaning as well, his hips never stopped rolling in utter bliss. He immediately came in his pants though, making it all sticky.

Immediately straight after Joshua came with whine as he felt his jeans get warm panting he nuzzled into te olders neck flushing from the high

"Joshua- why.. did you.." Seungcheol panted heavily, groaning as the semen in his pants trailed down his leg.

"Cause I like you and I couldn't hold back any longer" Joshua blushed as he hid himself ready for rejection

"I like you too, just say it before doing something like this.. I was about to die.." Seungcheol sighed, a little smile on his plump lips.

"Really" Joshua blushed as he looked up at the male from his chest "wow okay hehe yay" Joshua silently cheered as he snuggled deeper

Seungcheol blushed and sat up a bit, weaving his hands through Joshua's hair. "I need to shower babe."

"Can we shower together you know to save water and save the whales" Joshua asked while tilting his hand

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and carried Joshua bridal style to the bathroom, kissing his neck. He set him down and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Both parties took off their clothes and set them to the side as they both went into the warm bath cuddling in the warm suds

Seungcheol sighed in utter satisfaction, arms wrapping around Joshua's waist.

Snuggling into seungcheol's chest he was hit with a sudden thought "what about the members how do we tell them" Joshua looked at his new lover worried that the members won't agree with their relationship

"I already know half of them are dating eachother Joshua, it's gonna be fine.." Seungcheol whispered in his ear, a free hand roaming his chest to distract him a bit.

"Really? I really hope so... wait who's dating who?" Joshua asked obviously left out on the info of the groups couples

"Ya have to figure that out on your own babe.." Seungcheol chuckled and kisses the side of his neck lovingly.

"Aw no fair" Joshua pouted as he crossed his arms attempting to look angry but ended up looking cuter then before

Seungcheol literally felt like dying from all of Joshua's hidden aegyo, pulling him closer and into a heated kiss.

At first Joshua was startled by the sudden kiss for a minute before kissing back turning a bit arms around the olders neck as he ended up straddling him

Seungcheol parted ways from Joshua, panting lightly with an eyebrow raised. "Naughty boy, sitting on your hyung's lap naked?"

"Mmm because daddy make his baby boy feel good" Joshua said both blushing yet smirking when he said 'daddy' obviously knowing that the older had a certain...kink

Seungcheol instantly got hard, his erection poking at Joshua's ass and he bit his lip, looking up and down at Joshua with lustful eyes. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into baby?" He hand trailed down just above Josh's crotch area.

"Hmm maybe why don't you tell me" Joshua said as his member stated to harden in the warm water as he smirked at cheolie obviously knowing what mess he got himself into

Seungcheol growled dangerously low and firmly grasped Joshua's cock, not even starting off slow. He immediately went fast and rough. "Call me daddy more you slut."

"Ah! Daddy more please ahhh" Joshua moaned loudly as it reverberated though the bath room as he clung to the olders neck constantly repeating daddy over and over pleading for more pleasure if the other members saw them they would thing that Joshua ain't so holy anymore

"Ngh fuck baby!!" Seungcheol leaned forward and roughly used his tongue to trace and leave hickeys all over Joshua's torso. His hand never ceasing, but only at little intervals to swipe his thumb over the tip, making it leak.

"Mmmm! Cheolie ah daddy I'm g-gonna-AH" Joshua tried to warn but was cut off by his own orgasm hitting him hard

Seungcheol smirked as some landed on his chin, huh. He licked it off easily and licked his hand too. "Heh, cute."

Collapsing on the olders chest Joshua panted as he tried to catch his breath he looked into the water as he noticed the older still hard "daddy still hard does daddy want help" Joshua purred innocently which did not go with what came out his mouth at all

"No baby it's fine, I only care about if you're feeling pleasure." Seungcheol cooed sweetly, trying to ease his little friend down there.

"Hmph" Joshua not happy with the answer dove underwater and  wrapped his lips around the olders erection and started to do his magic

Seungcheol released a loose moan, suppressing the urge to buck his hips and tried to get Josh off. "Se-seriously..agh fuck, baby.."

Coming up for air Joshua looked at seungcheol his eyes lidded as he kept on pumping after a short break he went straight back into trying to relieve his lovers hard on

Seungcheol whined and rolled his hips, chest heaving quickly. "Joshua-..Stop! I-I might cum!" He warned and tried to pull away Josh's head. 

Joshua not hearing kept on doing it till he came up for air "that's the whole entire point cheolie " he said still pumping when he felt it twitch, knowing that it was close Joshua dove under and continued his actions before hand desperately wanting the other to release into his mouth despite the pushing against his head in protest from the older

Seungcheol threw his head back as his orgasm hit him real hard, feeling the liquid transfer into Josh's mouth really embarrassed him. So once Joshua pulled away, Cheol couldn't look him in the eye.

Pouting Joshua grabbed his lover and leaders face turning it to face him a pecked his lips as he giggled when he saw the other flush now cuddling into his chest as he puffed slightly

Seungcheol sighed, biting his inner cheek. "You're gonna be the death of me Joshua Hong.." He muttered.

"You love me" Joshua smiled as he rested back into his chest. After a few minutes of cuddling Joshua spoke up " we should get out the members should be here but now and we're turning into prunes" josh laughed as he looked at his fingers that had turned all wrinkly from staying in the water for so long

The two soon got out and dried themselves with towels, Seungcheol exiting the bathroom in only a towel. He checked himself on the mirror and brushed a finger over his busted lip. Whoops.

Joshua going back inside wrapping his arms around his lovers waist saw the busted lip "oops did I do that?" Joshua wondered out loud thinking he may have kissed too hard

"It's okay, I'll just use cream" Seungcheol reassured with a faint smile, kissing his cheek and further expecting the lip.

"Hmmm" Joshua purred "come on jagi you got to get dressed it's basically lunch now the others would worry" Joshua said pushing his lover into the room then started to put their dirty clothes in the hamper

Seungcheol pouted but got dressed anyway, quickly as a matter of fact since he knew Josh was eyeing him like he was candy.

Finally both of them dressed and ready they headed to the dining area where the members most likely were for lunch "hey guys we're back sorry for not enduring practice with you all"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and sat them down with a smile, Mingyu setting down their small but heavy lunch. "Yeah yeah just eat hyungs"

Sitting down at the table the two dug into the food that mingyu had time to make for the first time forever. As they kept on eating Joshua whispered to his lover "should we tell them about us being together?"

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow,he didn't care if they told them or not. He was neutral about it. "If you want" He whispers back.

Joshua paused for a moment then coughed grabbing the members attention "I have an announcement me and seungcheol are dating" Joshua said while holding the leaders hand

Only few were shocked, like Chan. But others simply nodded. "Sheesh finally, Seungcheol hyung had a crush on Joshua-hyung for so long it was so cringy~" Seungkwan grumbled.

"Eh really?" Joshua asked facing his lover who had turned red and covered his face with his hands

"Goddamit, you weren't supposed to know about that fact.." Seungcheol stood from the table and quickly walked back to his room in embarrassment.

"Cheolie don't be embarrassed I've loved you for ages too" Joshua called out from the dining table finishing his last mouthful of rice before following his boyfriend into the room to be met with a bed with a lump underneath the blanket "...are you hiding under the bed cheolie"

"No" The lump responded followed by a quiet, "Fuck." He shifted under the covers and poked his head out like a turtle, blushing redder than a tomato.

"Aww cheolie I wuv you" Joshua said as he went and cuddled the blanket covered leader kissing his forehead

"Joshua pleaseeee, you're too embarrassinggg!" Seungcheol mumbled and he pouted under the blanket.

"Nuuu wuv me cheolie! Cuddle time pwease" Joshua pouted as he cuddled closer

"I-I already love you! And here.." Seungcheol shyly opened the blanket so Joshua could have room. "Cuddle with me.."

"Yay!" Joshua cheered cutely as he dove under with him and cuddled into his warm chest

Seungcheol kissed the top of Joshua's head and licked his busted lip. "Babe, you're so warm.."

"Mmm you two you're so cuddly I wuv it" Joshua cuddled closer blanket draping over his whole body

"Cuddly? " Seungcheol chuckled and wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist, pulling him into an embrace. "Huh, never been called cuddly before."

"Well I'm glad to be the first" Joshua cuddled in more only to hear the door open "Hyungs have you seen m- oh sorry continue " chan came in only to freeze and apologise then leaving closing the door in a rush

Seungcheol chuckled, "Our maknae can't knock," He says and trailed light butterfly kisses down Joshua's neck.

Joshua giggles at the ticklish tickle from the kisses snuggling into the olders neck

Seungcheol just wanted to stay like this forever, in the warmth of his lover and away from responsibility, as childish as it sounds. "Babe, I have to go work on my lyrics.."

"Nuuuuu don't leave" Joshua pouted up at his boyfriend as he cuddled more not wanting to let go using puppy dog eyes as a extra resort

"You have to do the same Jagiya.." Seungcheol tried to pull away but ended up dragging Josh with him. Well then.

"Oof" both boys landed on the ground Joshua on top of seungcheol "hmm how about I come with you" Joshua asked

"Babe, I won't be able to focus." Seungcheol knew Joshua's scheme and he tried to put on his best straight face.

"Hmm can we cuddle a lot later?" Joshua asked tilting his head with his hands on his boyfriends chest

"Maybe~" Seungcheol's response held a teasing tone to it, an eyebrow raised with a smirk playing on his lips. How rood.

"Pinky pwomise" Joshua pouted putting his pinky out into his boyfriends face

Their pinkies wrapped around eachother and Seungcheol smiled meekly. "Now can you please get off babe?"

"Kay" Joshua rolled off bringing the blanket along with him as he sat up looking like a cute burrito

Seungcheol felt his heart jump and he walked over to his desk, sitting down. He could feel the stare of his lover pierce his back as he thought up some ideas.

Rolling around in his burrito blanket turning on his stomach he found a book in the ground freeing his hands he started to flip it around to see the title "hmm Percy Jackson" Joshua mumbled Flipping to the first page and started to read

Silence consumed them afterwards, suddenly a groan from Seungcheol was heard. His head was in his hands, tugging at his black strands of hair.

"Is something wrong cheolie?" Joshua asked looking up from his book to his distressed boyfriend

"I can't think of anything.." Seungcheol muttered and, frustrated, pulled harshly at his hair.

"Hmm try thinking of something that makes you happy or moves you emotionally to no end" Joshua recommends as it is usually his go to when writing lyrics

"Should I think about you then?" Aaaaa smooth Seungcheol. He blushed when he realized what he said. "I-I-.. Forget I said that!"

Blushing as punk as woozi's adore you hair Joshua stuttered a reply "I-if I'm the one that inspires you then sure"

Seungcheol nodded and went straight to work, his hand never stopping but only took short breaks at a time.

Going back to his book he was at the climax when he jumped when he heard his lover shout in glee from finishing "jagi I'm guessing your finished" Joshua chuckled as he looked towards his happy boyfriend

"Yup! Aah, my hand really hurts.. Can you massage it for my babe?" Seungcheol wheeled his chair over and pouted at Joshua. His slight aegyo showing.

"C'mere you deserve it for working so hard" Joshua said as he sat up still in the blanket and started to massage his lovers hand in a circular motion

Seungcheol groaned and a sigh of satisfaction escaped through his busted lips. "Thanks baby.." He mumbles, face relaxed and body untensed.

"No problem jagi" Joshua giggled as he opened the blanket and his arms "you wanna cuddle again?"

"Mhm.." Seungcheol mumbled and crawled over, snuggling into Josh's chest as the blanket wrapped around them.

"I love you cheolie" Joshua said in the middle of the comfortable silence grinning while snuggling into his lover "I'm so happy that we are together"

"Me too baby, I just wanna hold you forever.." As cheesy as it sounded, it was true. Seungcheol tightened his grip around Joshua's waist, holding him close.

After an hour of cuddling both partners knew they had to practice for the comeback "cheolie we got to practice come on" Joshua said sitting up shaking his boyfriends shoulder

"I should be the one saying that to you jagiya.." Seungcheol yawned and kissed Josh's cheek, rolling out of bed and plopping on the floor.

"Cheolie are you okay" Joshua asked looking over the side of the bed before climbing out to help him stand "you shouldn't roll out of beds it's dangerous"

"It's fine it's fine" Seungcheol reassured with a light smile and stood up thanks to Joshua, dusting himself off. "Now let's go practice" He led him by the hand to their dance practice room.

Reaching the practice room both parties separated knowing the had to practice with their unit "sorry guys what did I miss "

Woozi looked up and explained to him what he did, Seungcheol was just reviewing with Hoshi about their dance. Being a bit too close.

Joshua looked over to them feeling a weird feeling in his stomach brushing it off as he knew he shouldn't be jealous of his boyfriend dancing with Joshua and had to learn the choreography

Seungcheol was one of the members in Seventeen who undoubtedly had trouble dancing, so Hoshi showed him the ropes. Touching his arms and moving his torso to the side it was supposed to be facing. "Hoshi-ah, like this?" "No no hyung."

Puffing out his cheeks while watching jealousy taking over slightly jeonghan took quick notice of his friends delema

"You okay there Joshua?" Jeonghan asked, slinging an arm around the other. Seungcheol was too busy practicing, occasionally hitting Hoshi who was laughing slightly at the mistakes.

"I'm good, I'm peachy why" Joshua said still staring his cheeks still puffed out, this response caused jeonghan to look in the same direction before he started to giggle "aww is little joshy jelly" his best friend teased

Seungcheol tripped as he literally ankle broke himself, and those cheesy scenes in movies occurred as Hoshi caught him. Wow you could literally hear the cheesy dramatic music. "Ah, thanks"

"Mine" Joshua grumbled under his voice as he started to shoot arrows with his eyes at hoshis head

Hoshi could literally feel the gaze Joshua shot him and he decided, being the gag person he is, leaned in close to Seungcheol's face. Not kissing him, but from Joshua's angle he was. "Hoshi-ah?" The older mumbled, confused?

Joshua saw what the other was trying to do so being the jealous little smol bean he was stormed over snatched his boyfriend back and started to cuddle into his arms while glaring at Joshua while pouting "mine" he whispered

Hoshi simply laughed it off and Seungcheol blinked several times, very confused about the whole thing. "Joshua, I need to use the restroom.." Well, he was dragging the boy who didn't want to let go. "Seriously, what is up with you?"

".... I may or may or may not be slightly jealous...." Joshua admitted looking away pouting "but it's cause Hoshi was getting too close"

"Ah I see.." Seungcheol laughed, patting Joshua's head. "Well It's even, because Jeonghan was a bit too close." Once they entered the bathroom, he attempted to walk past Joshua and into a stall. "Are you gonna move?"

"...fine" Joshua caved in as he stepped to the side and went to wait outside the bathroom "I'll just wait l outside Kay"

"Yeah yeah." Seungcheol heard the bathroom door close and he sighed. Thank god Joshua wasn't gonna hear this. When he cuddled him, he could smell Joshua's arousing smell of sweat and.. HE GOT TURNED ON OKAY.

Waiting for 10 minutes Joshua started to get worried "even if you do a shit it doesn't take that long" he mumbled as he walked back inside to check if his boyfriend was okay to only be met with silent groans form one of the stalls

"Haa, fuck, mmm.." Seungcheol leaned the side of his head onto one of the stall walls, balancing himself by pressing his hand against it. His other hand was at work, so close to release.

"Jagi are you okay?" Joshua called out causing the older to freeze "you've been here for over 10 minutes

"Ye-Yeah!" Seungcheol replied hurriedly, the sudden appearance shocking him as he almost fell over in the stall.

"You sure do want some help" Joshua asked thinking something bad happened as he heard the stumble

"Nno, mm.." Crap, Seungcheol accidentally let loose a moan. He slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping Joshua didn't notice.

Flushing Joshua caught on what his boyfriend was doing "are you um doing what I think you're doing" he asked

"Nnoo.." Seungcheol groaned once again, biting his lower lip.

"Then what's with the moans " Joshua teased feeling more bold

"Fuck.. Do-don't listen.." Seungcheol knew Joshua was teasing, but he couldn't stop.

"Come on jagi cum" Joshua whispered in a sultry voice from the other side of the stall door

Seungcheol, with a little moan, came all over the bathroom wall. He unlocked the stall door with a shaky hand, panting harder.

Joshua hearing it unlock backed off and opened the door to a flushed boyfriend sweaty and bits of cum splattered on boy himself and the wall with his dick hanging over his pants

Seungcheol gasped for air, feeling more embarrassed as Joshua saw what kind of state he was in. He, with shaking legs, managed to stand and lean against the other clean wall. "Joshua.."

"Yes jagi do you want help" Joshua said with a slight smirk while kissing the back of his hand

"Yes..Oh god Josh.." Seungcheol groaned and fell into Joshua's arms, clawing at his back. "Please h-help.."

Obeying to his lovers plea he captured his lips and started to pump his member causing to other to moan

Seungcheol held on tight, melting into Joshua's touch as he moaned and groaned next to his ear. "Joshua, joshua..!"

"Yes baby what do you want" Joshua whispered in his ear as he kept on stroking only a little faster then before

"Aah, fuck.. I-I wanna cum!" He begged, under the control of his  (sadistic) lover.

"Then cum" Joshua whispered marking his lovers neck with love bites

Seungcheol orgasmed with a rather loud, vulnerable moan, panting harder since his second orgasm hit him. He was overwhelmed with sensitivity.

"Good job baby look at how much you came" Joshua said licking off the cum in his fingers then pecked his over sensitive boyfriend who was now panting like nuts from the past two orgasms

Seungcheol's knees buckled and he fell to his knees, panting harder and hurriedly struggled to open Joshua's zipper.

"Ah" Joshua moaned as he felt his own erection being engulfed by the warmth of his lovers mouth as he pumped the rest that didn't fit with his hand

Seungcheol was so absorbed in pleasing Joshua,putting his tongue and mouth to work on sucking.

Joshua started to turn submissive as he grabbed seungcheol'a hair while letting out a long high pitch moan throwing his head back in pleasure

Seungcheol smirked and took him a bit deeper, swirling his tongue around the tip teasingly.

"Cheolie more please I'm so close please ahh~" Joshua moaned as he gripped harder slightly rutting in his lovers mouth

The older happily obliged, bobbing his head faster and allowing Joshua's cock to hit the back of his throat each time, ignoring the urge to gag.

"Ah ah AH!" Joshua moaned as his voice hit a pitch that even seungkwan couldn't hit as he reached his climax

Seungcheol felt Joshua's load shoot into his throat, gulping it all down. Once there was nothing left to swallow, he pulled away with a small smirk.

"Hah oh god that was so good " he moaned as he fixed his pants while his boyfriend did the same then shared a kiss after a few minutes they regained some energy standing and leaving the stall

The boys were panting harder than the other two by the time they arrived, already having finished their dance practice. "Sorry you guys-" Seungcheol started to apologize. 

" Joshua damn I didn't know you could go higher then seungkwan damn" jun teased as he Leander on minghao a shoulder while the China line smirked "Hyundai what did you do everyone was laughing while jeonghan covered my ears why is everyone one laughing?" Chan asked tilting his head pouting

"oH MY GOD JUN I WILL STRANGLE YOU" " kinky" "JUN-AH." Seungcheol legit was chasing Jun around, the other chinese boyfriend not bothering to help his boyfriend. Chan just stayed confused af.

Joshua sat next to chan and minghao " you stop smirking and chan nothing you need to know your to young" Joshua said glaring at the Chinese member and patted the now pouting maknae a head "im 18 I'm old enough" the younger grumbled

Seungcheol grabbed Jun in a headlock, the chinese member simply laughing his ass off. The older was pulled off by Seungkwan. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT."

"Cheolie calm down" Joshua sweatdroped at the sight of his boyfriend getting held back by the diva, his boyfriend and his best friend

Seungcheol soon calmed down and glumly walked back into Joshua's arms, pouting and sulking.

"It's okay cheolie don't listen to the naughty China line it was good that's all the matters 

"AWW THE LEADER IS GETTING BABIED SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE QUICK." DK shouted and Seungcheol's brows furrowed.

"DK I'm giving you ten second head start before I release cheolie on you so you may wanna run 1 2 3" Joshua began as the younger started to run for his life

Seungcheol chuckled while the others laughed, mostly Vernon though. They headed back to their dorm and Seungcheol literally buried himself under the comforts of his sheets, hearing Joshua chuckle at the doorway.

"Hey I love you and I know you're tired but we got to have a shower and have dinner come on cheolie" Joshua cooed as he sat on the edge of the blanket

"I wanna skip both of those.." Seungcheol childishly whined, making himself into a blanket burrito.

Sighing Joshua spoke up again "dinner and shower now or no cuddles mister burrito" now that caused a reaction

Seungcheol immediately bolted out the bed and into the restroom, shouting from there. "IM SHOWERING FIRST." He said before locking the door behind him.

Giggling. Joshua prepared some change of clothes for the other to wear setting it in front of the door "here's some change of clothes for you cheolie kay"

"Thanks!" He shouted as the running water stopped after about 5 minutes. Seungcheol creaked the door open and went to reach for his clothes.

"Here ya go jagi I'll be in the other bathroom shower Kay " Joshua said as he gave his lover his clothes holding his own in his other arm

Seungcheol nodded and winked at him before closing the door again. He emerged from the bathroom in fresh new clothes, hair still damp. He heard the other shower running and the angelic voice of Josh, "How cute~"

"Ulgo sipsi ahna~" Joshua sang as he finished showering and got dressed to be met by a smiling leader as he wiped his hair with his towel now wearing an oversized sweater and sweat pants

Seungcheol chuckled at his adorable appearance and they walked towards the kitchen connected to the living room, where the members were scattered in either one room or the other.

"Hey hyungs I'm just making dinner why don't you guys play a game with the other members" mingyu said as he went back to cooking making the rest that were in the kitchen to travel to the living room "hey let's play truth or dare" hoshi suggested

They all agreed while Mingyu cooked, they exchanged some dares and truths, laughing but Wonwoo chose Coups. "Dare I guess?" He said.

"I dare you to make a hickey on Joshua hyungs neck" wonwoo smirked

Seungcheol choked on his saliva, the gag trio laughing their asses off while some just chuckled under their breath. "eXCUSE ME JEON WONWOO-"

"A dare is a dare hyung" wonwoo smirked while chanlooked confused on what a hickey was

Minghao covered the maknae's eyes and Seungcheol pulled Joshua down by the collar, the other oohing at the leader's boldness. He muttered a sorry before latching his lips on his pale skin, sucking harshly and pulling away to see a purple mark on Joshua's neck.

Joshua was flustered as he snuggled into his chest as seungcheol asked woozi truth or dare

Mingyu said the food was ready after a couple more rounds, everyone scrambling up to get there quickly. Once everyone was seated they started digging in.

After dinner they all prepared for bed and seungcheol dragged Joshua into the bed and started to snuggle into his head as Joshua draped the blanket over them both

"Joshua I'm sorry about the hickey.." Seungcheol murmured, blushing just at the sight of it.

"It's okay if fans see it's going to get interesting though" Joshua giggles as he snuggled into his chest

"T-There will be rumors.."Seungcheol shivered at the thought of them and ran his hands through Joshua's silky hair.

"It would be funny to see the shippers you have to admit" Joshua giggled at his boyfriends reaction

"Please, there's barely anyone who ships me and you, it's usually you and Jeonghan or Vernon.." He cursed under his breath, huffing.

"How do you know..." Joshua wondered how he know ms about the ships

"W-Wonwoo.. shows me fanfics sometimes.." Seungcheol admitted with a flushed face.

"Are they any good I've always wondered I never had the time to though" Joshua asked genuinely curious as he always wondered what they wrote about them

"The fanfics are good but there aren't any on us.." Seungcheol sighed, that's the one type of fanfic he wanted.

"Hmmm" Joshua got his phone and started to search Joshua x seungcheol but this time in English instead Korean and there was fanfic after fanfic "i think it's because there are more fanfic in English then Korean that ship us

"Joshua you know I can't read english!" Seungcheol whined, but what Seungcheol didn't know there was one fanfic where Joshua was top and the others were Joshua as a bottom.

"Well I could read one out of you want" Joshua said while scrolling through the fanfic page

"Mhm, sure." Seungcheol cuddles in a bit more, like this was his bedtime story.

Joshua nodded as he started to find one that had said pocket sized Joshua x seungcheol reading the fanfic one shot of fluffiness

Seungcheol intently listened, blushing at the cute parts and burying his face into the back of Joshua's neck in anticipation.

As he reached the end where the pocket sized Joshua turned normal sized and they got married, seungcheol was awwing from the cuteness as Joshua put the phone back on the side table "time to go to sleep cheolie"

"Noo read another one! I like your voice.." Seungcheol pouted and snuggled more into Joshua, using his hidden aegyo. He puffed out his cheeks and stuck out his bottom lip in protest.

"Cheolie it 10:50pm we need to sleep" Joshua said as he tried to tuck his lover in only to sigh in defeat "one more and that's it okay" Joshua said at the pouting leader giving in to the cuteness

Seungcheol cheered and clung to Joshua's arm more, not knowing it was going to a smut fanfic next. "What is the story about?"

While reading the smutty fanfic he could feel scoups squirm as he got to the juicy bits "scoups reached his hand down to his lovers growing hard on and started to stroke-ah" Joshua moaned as he felt something grab his dick

Seungcheol bit his bottom lip and he slowly moved his hand under Joshua's sweat pants, stroking it to full hardness. He was horny.

"Seungcheol really again it's really late the others are ah" Joshua's complaint got cut off as the older stroked harder

Seungcheol licked his lips and suddenly he leaned down to lick at the other's cock, slurping noises coming from him.

"Meep" Joshua squeaked as he felt his lovers tongue on his dick as he held his hand to his mouth

Seungcheol lapped at it like he hadn't had water in years, sucking lewdly.

"Cheolie im gonna c-cum" Joshua moaned as his head was tilted back

Seungcheol only sucked harder and faster, in a matter of time he felt Joshua's load shoot into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Joshua moaned at he released into scoups mouth still twitching from the stimulation

Seungcheol pulled away, some dribbling down his chin as he licked some off. He was panting lightly. "Was that okay..?"

"Hah yea it was great but did you have to do it now" Joshua whined as his head hit the pillow as he panted

Seungcheol straddled Joshua's lap and chuckled meekily. "Well you liked it so.. plus when you were reading it, it was hot."

"...we're not going to stop at a blowjob are we" Joshua said as he watched his lover straddle him

"Mmm, I want more Josh.." Seungcheol whispered, the dark list swirling in his eyes.

'Oh god' jisoo sucked in air as he felt his lover start to kiss up his neck, one hand going up his sweater the other going down his pants "c-cheolie we've got a meeting tomorrow - ah~" Joshua moaned

Seungcheol pouted and sucked harder on one particular spot on his neck, slowly palming Josh's tent.

"Ah~ more please cheolie" Joshua caved into the pleasure as he started to rut into the olders hand

"Josh, I just gave you a blowjob and you want more..?" Seungcheol rose an eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"B-but you started it" Joshua whined as he rutted faster into the hand his shirt rising up on his chest showing his pink nipples

Seungcheol immediately dived down and captured one of his beautiful nubs in his mouth. Sucking and licking teasingly.

"Ah cheolie stop t-teasing ah~" Joshua moaned as he craned his head down to look at his boyfriend while arching his back staring while moaning half lidded at his lovers handy work

"Teasing..Oh baby I'm just loving you thoroughly..~"

Whining Joshua kept on squirming as seungcheol kept on pleasuring him before the odler decided that it was enough teasing and grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated passionate kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it, please remember to stay happy, stay nerdy and stay you. Bye!


End file.
